Music
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 138. Music: "Who knew that the Generation of Miracles and Kagami were gifted in music?"


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Theme 138: Music**

Who knew that the Generation of Miracles and Kagami were gifted in music?

It was kinda weird how they found out. Seirin, minus Kagami and Kuroko were at a mall that said that they have a good lunchtime entertainment on Saturday, so naturally Riko wanted to check it out. Plus, they needed to get some new equipment for their gym.

That led them to where they were. The entire basketball team was crowded around a big table in the food court, with actually a lot of bags around them. They were eating when all of a sudden, Izuki saw a group consisting of _very_ familiar people.

"KAIJO?!" he yelled on impulse, making both teams face him, then face each other.

An awkward silence surrounded them before Kasamatsu said, "What are you doing here? And where is your ace and that invisible kid?"

"We were here to buy some sports equipment. Kagami and Kuroko said that they have something important to do," Hyuuga answered in order. "What are YOU doing here? And where's Kise?"

"Same as you for both questions," Moriyama replied tensely. He was seeing his rival team, so how could he NOT be tense?!

"Seirin?! Kaijo?!" a new voice drifted into their conversation. The teams both turned to see Takao Kazunari as the source. He was with the regulars for Shutoku. Before they could yell out names and questions again, another voice joined into the conversation. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!"

They located that annoyingly familiar voice to see the now captain of Touou, Wakamatsu Kosuke, leading Sakurai and some other first years and second years from the basketball club of Touou with him. Seirin faintly realized, past their shock, that Aomine, Momoi, and Midorima weren't with them. Thankfully. They don't want even _more_ chaos to happen at a public place.

"Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku, and Touou? I would think that it was a reunion between the Generation of Miracles, if they were actually here," Himuro Tatsuya suddenly popped out from behind a corner with the rest of Yosen minus Murasakibara.

"Look, look~! It's those really famous schools with a member of the Generation of Miracles! I would think that Akashi had set all of this up, if he was actually here!" a loud voice yelled, attracting more attention to the very large group. The culprit turned out to be Kotaro Hanayama, with the rest of the Rakuzan basketball team with them.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE MEETING UP WITH ALL OF THE OPPONENTS THAT WE FACED?!" Sadly, Hyuuga was the first one to lose his head. His clutch mode was on and in full drive. Thankfully before anybody could get mauled, the other devil in the form of Aida Riko said, "QUIET!"

The noise stopped instantly. Riko sighed and said, "The show's about to start, so why don't you go get seated at tables?"

"What show?" Otsubo inquired.

"Tokyo Mall was rumored to have an amazing lunchtime show that always starts at 1:00 on Saturdays," Kiyoshi said, surprisingly remembering the mini lecture that Riko had given them to convince them to go. "It's 12:54, so just follow Riko's instructions if you are really curious."

His usual, wide grin then sprouted out, and he said, "Let's enjoy the show, ne?"

The teams agreed to stay there, and so they occupied an entire third of the food court. Finally, a person came up to the stage that and said, "Is everyone enjoying their time at the mall.

Only a few people cheered from the third occupied by basketball nuts. The other part also had a couple scattered cheers.

The person on stage only grinned, albeit forced, and said, "I guess that you guys are eager to see the band, huh? Then, without further ado, let me introduce you... to the KISEKI!"

This time, the two-thirds of the court's response was thundering. The other third was now occupied with basketball nuts that found out where their missing teammates were.

Midorima was behind an electric key board, a plush dog sitting on the board. He kept his composure, but he was inwardly freaking out that his team was there. Kise, on the other hand, waved to all of his fans and his teammates with one hand while holding his bass guitar steady with the other. Aomine, who was playing the drums (surprisingly) could care less alone with Murasakibara, who was another bassist. Kuroko, who was standing near an assortment of instruments (seriously, he even had a saxophone!) kept up his emotionless expression while Kagami, who was holding an electric guitar had to restrain himself from screaming out at Seirin. Akashi, who was also holding an electric guitar, was smirking, of course.

"Well, I certainly believe that you know that we are the Kiseki no Sedai," Akashi said, purposefully just staring at the shell-shocked third of the room. "So I hope you enjoy our music."

And they started to play the most hypnotizing music ever. Akashi was obviously the main vocalist, but Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, and Midorima sang almost the same amount of songs as Akashi. Aomine and Murasakibara sang a few songs, the most memorable one being where Kuroko sang and Aomine rapped. Seriously, it was completely amazing yet very weird at the same time.

When the show was over, it was nearly 3:00 in the afternoon. Of course, when they got off the stage, a swarm of fangirls basically trapped them. Bodyguards protected them, but the basketball teams weren't able to reach them either. The fangirls and the teams followed them, until they disappeared behind a door labeled 'KISEKI'. Some fangirls left, but others just decided to stay. The basketball fanatics almost just left and decided to question them later before a guard came up to them and said, "Are you all from Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, Yosen, Rakuzan, and Seirin?"

The teams just nodded. The guard said, "Follow me."

They trusted the man since they saw him with the Generation of Miracles, so they followed him. After a maze of hallways, they arrived at a door. The guard opened it to reveal the GoM's sort of dressing room.

**(A/N: I don't really want to describe it to you, so just use your imagination.)**

All of the Kiseki no Sedai were in there. Akashi still had a smirk on his face when he ordered, "Come in and sit down."

The boys complied. It was a very spacious room, considering that they all fit in there while still having room to walk around with ease.

Akashi went immediately to the point. "We started doing concerts here because Tetsuya's family was having a bit of financial problems. Tetsuya originally was going to just perform and hopefully just get some money from pedestrians, but Ryota found out, which led to Ryota joining Kuroko, which led to Daiki getting involved, and that naturally involved Atsushi and Shintaro since this happened when we were in Teiko. I got involved by... _getting_ the owner of the mall to agree on us performing like we just did."

_'You threatened him, didn't you...'_ everyone minus the GoM and Kagami simultaneously thought.

"And so it evolved to the point where people are now asking for tours. Satsuki became a manager for our band, but we never performed outside of Japan. Taiga became involved when Kuroko heard him sing when he thought that nobody was really there."

"And that brings us to where we are," Akashi concluded. "Any questions?"

The only thought that passed through their minds before their barrage of questions was the following: _'They must be very skilled in music.'_

**I just had to do this. I literally just saw the fanfic, and this crossed my mind.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
